Battle for the Ponies and the Park: Prologue A
by World Gaming Novelist
Summary: The first prologue to the upcoming crossover "Battle for the Ponies and the Park", as an appetizer to get you ready for the real deal! This prologue depicts South Park characters only, soon before the crossover begins in May! Rated T for some inappropriate content.


Part 0:  
Prologue A

It was a lovely morning in the small town of South Park, Colorado. All the birds were singing, and the snow still hadn't melted. While adults were working on their jobs, children went to school, while other adults went to nearby big-city Denver for shopping or went to Stark's Pond for some fishing as well as Hunter's Hill for some hunting.

As Stanley Marsh woke up from his sleep last night, he ate breakfast and got his school clothes on(mostly his coat). He was often bullied by his older sister, Shelley(she had told him to never come back from school). Stan was just heading to the usual bus stop to meet up with his old friends, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, and Leopold Stotch, who was mostly nick-named "Butters". Kyle Broflovski was Jewish, and had an adopted brother from Canada, Ike. He was also smart. Eric Cartman was overweight, and was spoiled. Kenny McCormick was the middle child of a very poor family(his older brother was Kevin, and his younger sister was Karen). He did things mostly for money. He even wore a coat with a hood that made him speak in a muffled voice which was hard to understand. "Butters" Stotch was once an author of several books, but they were all banned because they made someone kill all the Kardashians(see Season 14, Episode 2: "The Tale of Scrotie McBoogerballs"). They were waiting for Stan at the bus stop all morning. "Good morning, guys." Stan greeted the boys. "Hey, Stan. Did you finish your homework last night?" Kyle asked Stan. "You mean my independent novel study on _The Outsiders_?" Stan asked Kyle back, pulling out a copy of a controversial book called _The Outsiders_,by S.E. Hinton, from his backpack. "Uhh, yeah." "I read _Hatchet_ by this author named Gary Paulson for my novel study. He's Canadian, just like my younger brother!" Kyle said to him. "...and Terrence and Phillip!" added "Butters". "Ok, you _dumb Jew_, I've heard enough of _Ike_ already." Cartman moaned. "Shut up, _Fatass_. I'm _not _your _friend_, you know."

At that moment, the school bus had arrived to pick the boys. Miss Crabtree, the bus driver, was in a very bad mood that morning, as usual. "_GET ON_, kids! We're running _LATE!_" Stan then said to her, "Of _course_ we are, you ugly _bitch_!" "_WHAT _did you _SAY_?!" Miss Crabtree got mad at Stan again. Stan then replied, "I said that 'I have a bad _itch_'." "So do_ I_." Miss Crabtree replied as the bus took off, once all the boys were on the bus. While they were on the bus, "Butters" was playing on his Nintendo 3DS XL, while Cartman was using his iPad. In the back seat, Stan and Kyle were talking about the outcomes for their novel study which was due today. "Stan, since I did a detailed job on my novel study, I'll bet I have a _straight A_ on my report card at the end of the school year!" "I could argue with that, Kyle." Stan sighed. He then compared Kyle's outcomes to another student's outcomes. "Token's _rich_, you know. I think he did a better job than you." "_That's _because he uses _Windows 8_, hardware which my family can't even _afford_, for his homework!" Kyle talked back. "Does he send it to _D2L_?" Stan asked Kyle. Cartman overheard Stan and Kyle, and then blurted out, "_D2L_? What the _HELL _is _D2_-_**fucking**_-_L_?" Miss Crabtree had overheard what Cartman said and got mad once again. "WHAT did you SAY?!" Cartman replied, trying to stay out of trouble for saying curse words, "I said, 'Where's the _GEL_ on D2-_flunking_-L?'." "I don't know what _D2-flunking-L_ is." Miss Crabtree replied.  
Stan and Kyle then looked at each other. "Let's change the subject." Stan said. He then asked something about Wii U. "Do you know _Wii U_?"

Meanwhile, in Hell, Satan, the King of that same place, was talking with Osama bin Laden about their next plan to take over Earth. It seemed that they hadn't learned their lesson from the War between the USA and Canada(see 1999's _South Park: Bigger Longer & Uncut_ to _get it_.). Sadaam Hussien, Satan's former assistant, was gone from Hell, and thus he had been replaced with Osama bin Laden, a Muslim terrorist whose members of his terrorist group, al Qaeda, destroyed the World Trade Center in New York City on September 11th, 2001, before he was killed by SWAT Teams in 2011, before going to Hell where he felt home with Satan. Satan and Osama were having Red Devil Tea, since it was afternoon down in Hell. They were secretly talking about their plans. "Osama, I was thinking that we should take over Earth _one _last time." "Wait a minute, Satan. You took over Earth long enough with the late Sadaam Hussein. What about _this _place?" Osama said, handing Satan over a postcard of a _happy-looking _place called Equestria. Satan had never heard of such a place like that before, thus, he kept looking at the picture, which depicted cute ponies having a happy time in a small town. "Ohhh, that would be a _GREAT_ place to take over, Osama!" Satan adored Osama's plan. "There's one catch, though, Satan." Osama then spoke. "We'll have to make a _deal _with this dragon, who plans to take over Equestria with all his might." Satan then looked confused. "Who _exactly_ is this dragon?" Osama then handed him a sepia photo of the dragon he was talking about. "_Discord _is his name. We have to make a deal with him, or else we can _ONLY_ take over Earth." Satan then commanded Osama to pack their bags for Equestria. "Very well, then. I would be happy to see Discord. Osama, pack up!" "Right away, Satan!" Osama saluted to him and then went to his room packing up their futons and pillows and minions of hell.

Back on Earth, in South Park, Colorado, at South Park Elementary School, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and "Butters" were getting ready for their first period class as the bell rang. "So, Kyle, I just hope I get the marks for my _Outsiders_." Stan said to Kyle as they were walking to Mr. Garrison's class. "Just make sure to 'Stay Gold', Stan." Kyle told him. "...even if you don't even get 100%." "Thanks, Kyle. That's some really useful information." Stan quietly replied. He then whispered, "Asshole!"

Mr. Herbert Garrison was the Fourth Grade teacher of South Park Elementary. He never had a wife, for he was a Gay and spoke with a Southern accent. Once, he had changed his sex to a female, and became Mrs. Janet Garrison(Seasons 9- first few episodes of Season 12). However, a few years later, he reverted back to a male. He greeted his students, including the 5 boys into his classroom. "Good morning, class." he greeted his students. "Good morning." the students replied. He then announced the lessons for the day. "OK, let's start our day out with submissions of your Independent Novel Studies." He then stated, "Today is _Tuesday_, and if you're _not finished _yours yet, then you'll have to finish it _before_ _Friday_, 'cause that's the day that they're due." Cartman then raised his hand. "Yes, Eric?" Mr. Garrison asked. "You don't happen to accept submissions for studies on some _graphic novels_, do you?" "What, now?" "I did my novel study on _Bone: Volume 1: Out from Boneville_. It's one of the best graphic novels _ever_!" Cartman said as he took out a copy of the graphic novel, _Bone: Volume 1: Out from Boneville_, out of his backpack. Mr. Garrison shook his head and raised his eyes. "_No_, Eric, it has to be a _regular_ novel." "God-_Dammit!_" Cartman got angry. "You're telling Mr. Garrison you _never_ read a _novel_ for the past 2 months?" Kyle asked Cartman. "Yes, Kyle! A _graphic _novel!" Cartman replied, overreacting. "Let me see that, Cartman." Kyle took the graphic novel from his hands, as he was suspicious. "Hey, you dumb _Jew_! _Don't _get the pages _dirty_!" Cartman yelled. Kyle, suspiciously, and randomly flipped through the novel, and then gave it back to Cartman, "Honestly, fatass, you were _technically _reading a _comic book_." "Hey! Don't you know the _difference_ between a _comic book_ and a _graphic novel_?!" "That's no way in _hell_ a _real_ novel! It's _just_ a _119-page_ comic book!" Mr. Garrison then overheard them getting into a word fight, and scolded them. "Eric! Kyle! If you're gonna _fight_ like that, then I'll have to send you to the school _councellor_!" "Don't worry, Mr. Garrison, we weren't fighting." Kyle assured Mr. Garrison. "Then what were you doing?" "We were just discussing about these 'so-called' _graphic novels_." "Eric is _still_ on that subject? Oh, _Jesus H. __**Christ**__._" Mr. Garrison sighed.

Cartman was looking out the window to see a mysterious object covered by a black sheet on it. He was so fascinated by the mysterious object, that he told his friends about it. "Hey, Stan. Look out the window." he poked on Stan's shoulder. He looked out the window and saw it laying on the snow. "I think that's just a dead horse covered by a sheet. Just get back to work, Cartman." Cartman then raised his hand. "Mr. Garrison?" "_Now_ what, Eric?" Mr. Garrison turned from the chalkboard while he was writing down some math problems. "May I go to the _bathroom_, please? Y'know, I have _terrible _diarrhea." "Oh, _all right_, Eric, you may go, but _DON'T _take _TOO LONG_."

At that moment, Cartman walked out of class and decided to find that object under the black blanket, which was outside in the snow. "All right. Time to sneak outside." he said to himself. Cartman managed to sneak past the janitor and the hall monitor and successfully made it to the playground where it remained still as ice. He reached out to touch the object, but the object got away. Soon he saw that the object was galloping like a horse. "Hey." he then said to himself. "Maybe God brought that dead horse back to life after all." He then decided to run out of the schoolyard and into the open forest where it kept galloping away. "Hey, you ressurected horse!" he yelled, panting. "Get back here!" Cartman was running so hard he couldn't keep up with it. Soon, the object was galloping past the train tracks. Cartman followed, out of breath, but successfully dodging an oncoming train. "I'm not _drunk_!" he yelled again. "_Slow down_!" He still kept running after the object.

Meanwhile, back at South Park Elementary, in Mr. Garrison's classroom, Mr. Garrison continued with some more math problems. "Class, do you know what _4X18 _is?" he asked the class, as he finished writing down a question. Kyle raised his hand. "Yes, Kyle?" "Umm, actually, it's not about the question. Do you mind if I go look for Eric Cartman?" Kyle asked Mr. Garrison. "OK, Kyle. But you'd better be back _soon_ or _YOU GO TO __**HELL **__WHEN YOU __**DIE!**_" The class was frightened by what Mr. Garrison said. "_That's _why I choose _not _to go the bathroom _during_class, Stan." "Butters" quietly told Stan.

Kyle then walked out of Mr. Garrison's classroom and down the hallway to find out what Cartman was up to in the bathroom. "All right, let's _see_ if Cartman didn't shit his pants _this _time." he said to himself. "Hopefully, this _won't _take long, Mr. Garrison...I _promise_...!" However, when he got to the bathroom, he didn't see Cartman at all. "Cartman? Are you finished already?" No answer. "Cartman?" No answer again.  
After he looked in every single bathroom stall, Kyle _still_ couldn't find him. "_**CARTMAN!**_" he yelled loudly. He _knew _that Cartman would be in _huge_ trouble.

Back in the woods, Cartman kept running after the object under the black sheet, that galloped like a horse. "Come back, Horse _revived _by God! Come back!" he yelled at it again. "I want to show everyone what God has done to you!" But at that moment, Cartman and the object found themselves at the top of a tall cliff, which could make them fall into the icy-cold Swanson Lake, which lay below them. "_**Holy Fuckin' Shit!**_" Cartman exclaimed. "I can't believe I'm _next_ on _**Death's List**_!" But at that moment, Cartman had finally caught the object. "Hah. I finally caught you, Ressurected Horse. You are officially _mine_!" However, the cliff crumbled, and Cartman and the object seemingly fell to their death to Swanson Lake. They had been in mid-air for 3 breif seconds, before they splashed head first into the lake.

Deep below in the lake, Cartman and the object had descended very deeply into the lake. Cartman tried swimming up to the surface along with the object, but they were suddenly dragged down by a water serpent. Cartman and the object fought the serpent, and felt that their lungs would burst. They quickly swam up to the surface. As they resurfaced, Cartman gasped for air. The object also gasped for air. "What the hell was _that_?" Cartman noticed a voice coming from the object. "That's _**NOT**_what I expected a horse to sound like at _**ALL**_!" He then looked at the blanket on the object, and said. "Never mind _that_; I gotta get you out of this lake before we _freeze_ to death!" Cartman quickly swam with the object in his arms that was covered under the black sheet out of the lake and onto the snow, which covered the sand.

In the forest, Kyle followed footprints that seemingly belonged to Cartman. "Once I _find_ that Cartman, I'll tell him that he's to be grounded for _7 weeks_!" he paused for a moment as snow from a tree branch fell on him, then the spoke, "_If_ I find him, that is." fearing that either he or Cartman would die sometime.

Back at South Park Elementary, Mr. Garrison was wondering why Cartman and Kyle had been taking so long. "What's taking them so _LONG_?" Stan raised his hand. "Sorry to disturb you while you're writing down Math questions, but may I go to the bathroom please?" he asked Mr. Garrison. "All right, Stanley, but_** DON'T TAKE TOO LONG **_for the_** LOVE OF GOD!**_" Mr. Garrison warned him. "_OK_, Mr. Garrison. You tell us that _all the time_." Stan exited Mr. Garrison's classroom at that moment. "Butters" and Kenny both raised their hands. "'Butters'?" "Mr. Garrison, I gotta go get a drink." "Hopefully it's _not_ an excuse to go to the bar." "Hey, Mr. Garrison, I'm getting _water_, not _beer_!" "Why are you also raising your hand, Kenny?" Kenny then spoke to Mr. Garrison with a muffled voice. "Hmm, I think he said something that he has diarrhea, Mr. Garrison." Jimmy Valmer, a student who had double crutches because of a condition that didn't allow him to walk, told Mr. Garrison. "Oh, all right, Kenny, you may go...just don't take _too_ long for the _last __**goddamn **_time." Kenny exited at that moment. Mr. Garrison decided to start Science class. "OK, since _diarrhea_ is an issue in this classroom, why don't we learn about its _process_ in today's Science class, everyone?" he spoke to his class.

Outside of the room, Stan, Kenny, and "Butters" went to look for Cartman and Kyle. They made sure noone in the halls saw them. They ran out of the schoolyard, and into the forest where he found Kyle and Cartman, soaking wet and cold, along with the mysterious object in the hidden blanket. "Cartman! Kyle!" Stan yelled out. "Oh, _Hamburgers_! Are you _OK_ there, Eric?" "Butters" said as he jumped down to Swanson Lake and swam to Kyle and Cartman at the shore. "I _finally_ caught the horse God brought back to life." Cartman wheezed. "God _does_ make miracles on Earth, after all." he then decided to take the sheet off of the object. All 5 boys gasped. Then a flash of light appeared. "What's going on?!" Stan wondered. "I don't know, Stan, but this is **_NOT_ **good!" Cartman exclaimed. "I'm gonna be **_grounded_ **for _sure_!" "Butters" exclaimed. Kenny muffledly said that he was scared. The flash of light then covered up the world.

...and thus the crossover begins.

TO BE CONTINUED IN:  
"BATTLE FOR THE PONIES AND THE 'PARK': _MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC _V.S. _SOUTH PARK_"

STARTING MAY 2013


End file.
